


Последний сказитель

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Великое Сказание - это воплощение духа народа кинчей. Его исполняют по правилам, и в особые праздники в степи нельзя обойтись без него. Но кто расскажет его теперь?





	Последний сказитель

**Author's Note:**

> фантастическая этнография

  — Айчи, ты следующая, — сказала Виммари. 

  Айчи посмотрелась в зеркало еще раз. Ну вот, все линии проведены правильно, ожерелье не сбилось, головные подвески не спутались. Она поправила пояс из чеканных блях, вздохнула и шагнула на сцену.

  Зальчик был небольшой, но все же к традиционным лампам на краю сцены добавили подсветку прожектором. Айчи села на узорный войлок, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Вспыхнул прожектор, и она оказалась в пятне света. Дождалась тишины и вскинула руки, раскрытыми ладонями к зрителям. На выбеленных ладонях словно раскрылись Очи Лун, и тишина наступила совсем тихая, никто уже не ерзал в креслах.

  Айчи приложила ладони к груди и заговорила нараспев:

 

  Слушайте, идущие под лунами,  
  Слушайте, идущие под солнцем,   
  Слушайте об Амрае бесстрашном,  
  О Мертей отважной,  
  О черной ночи, о светлом дне.

 

  Ее голос возносился вверх и становился низким, грозным, понижался до шепота и снова наливался силой. Она меняла ритм — шесть долей в строке для повествования, двустишия с цезурой для диалогов, шестисложный двудольник для поэтического состязания, трехдольные строки с переменной рифмой для действия. Каждый раз, когда она всерьез исполняла “Келгейлы Амрай ырты”, она ощущала что-то вроде транса. Умом она понимала, что виной тому размеренное дыхание и ритм речи, но это все равно было волшебством. Даром Луны-Полыни. Только тогда Айчи могла вспоминать мать и отца без слез и горя. Ее отец жил в Амрае, мать — в Мертей. Это их голосами говорила Айчи.

  Первая часть занимала около часа. Как раз отделение концерта. Айчи допела завершающую строфу, вскинула к плечам раскрытые ладони с Очами Лун и замерла так — в позе статуи с кургана. 

  Тишина в зале длилась несколько ударов сердца, она даже успела испугаться, что облажалась. Потом зал взорвался аплодисментами и свистом. Айчи сложила руки перед лицом и слегка наклонила голову — поблагодарила. Лампы по краю сцены погасли разом, подсветку выключили, и Айчи встала и ушла за кулисы. 

  Она ждала этого концерта с опасением — вдруг не примут? Это же университет, здесь люди понимают старинный извод языка, смысл эпитетов и тонкости эпических размеров. А вышла хорошая репетиция. Сегодня же надо будет ответить на письмо господина Токтая, министра народного просвещения, что она согласна участвовать в прямой трансляции праздника, без записи. 

  Она уже отмыла руки и смыла с лица раскраску, сняла тяжелое ожерелье и обруч с подвесками, когда в дверь гримерки постучали и просунулась Виммари.

  — Слушай. Извини, но тут к тебе пришли. 

  — Кто? — спросила Айчи, выпутывая заколки-невидимки из волос.

  — Какие-то… негородские, короче. Просятся с тобой поговорить. 

  — Ага, — машинально сказала Айчи. — Я сейчас.

  Виммари ждала под дверью не одна. С ней вместе был Киэн с археологического. Увидев посетителей в холле, Айчи поняла, почему Виммари не решилась оставить ее одну и позвала Киэна, возвышавшегося над ними двумя как башня.

  Их было трое. В темных кафтанах с запахом налево, штаны заправлены в сапоги из тисненой кожи. Пояса у всех троих были широкие, наборные, из чеканных блях. Айчи машинально коснулась своего — потемневшее от времени серебро и бирюза. Темно-рыжие волосы посетителей были заплетены в три косы — две тонкие на висках, над ушами, и одна толстая на затылке. В тонких косичках болтались бляшки и какие-то обереги.

  Завидев Айчи, гости поклонились. Айчи в ответ кланяться не стала. 

  — Что нужно от меня тегинам народа кинчей? — спросила она.

  Старший заговорил, подбирая слова на чужом языке. Сначала он пожелал благополучия, много скота и богатств, сладких жен и потомства. Потом заговорил о деле. Оказывается, в степи нет больше ни одного менчи, никто не способен рассказать полностью Великое Сказание, остались только кабранги, которые знают малые песни об Амрае, но не знают всей истории. И вот он, Еглым-акаи, один из тех, кто слышал еще настоящих менчи, узнал от внука, что в городе есть человек, который знает всё Великое Сказание, и пришел услышать его. О чудо, он увидел настоящего менчи. И он просит менчи назвать свое имя, чтобы можно было как положено пригласить его исполнить Великое Сказание в дни Гасым-дотана, который наступает раз в сто двадцать лет, когда две луны встречаются в небе со звездой Юнку.

  Шаги брата и его жены Айчи услышала еще пока степняк говорил. Он подошел и встал рядом с Киэном, опираясь на плечо Аймыке. И пока Айчи, потеряв слова от гнева, молчала, брат заговорил своим тихим, сипящим голосом на родном языке:

  — Знааачит, т-ты, Еглым-тег-гин, хочешь за-зазвать мм-мою сес-тру туда, гд-де вв-ы убили наших о-отца и м-м-мать?

  Ему было трудно говорить, и раз уж он произнес такую длинную речь, то был в ярости не меньше, чем она. Когда их кочевье горело, брат был ранен и наглотался едкого дыма. С тех пор половину лица у него покрывали шрамы от ожогов, правый глаз не видел совсем, и ходил он скособочившись и хромая. Да еще и говорил с трудом — едкий дым сжег ему горло, и никакие лекарства, никакие врачи в лучших городских больницах ему не помогли. 

  Заслышав его голос, степняки перекосились, а когда он сказал “сестра”, Еглым-акаи аж побурел под слоем загара. Айчи не дала ему заговорить.

  — Да, уважаемый, — нарушая все степные приличия, сказала она тоже на языке кинчей. — Я — Айчаным-теке, дочь Эрке-менчи и Айшан-менчи. Мы с братом чудом уцелели в тот день, когда твой эртегин велел истребить всех женщин-менчи и всех других менчи, кроме присягнувших ему. Они пели не то, что хотел эртегин. Он оставил себе тех, кто пел так, как ему нравилось, и среди них не было женщин. Идите и призовите их петь в дни Гасым-дотана. 

  Посланец помладше, с серебряной тамгой в виде волчьей головы, проговорил:

  — В степи больше нет менчи, сегым. Те, кого призвал ушедший эртегин Боран-куу, умерли или утратили дар. Мой дед был одним из них. Он больше не помнит Великое Сказание.

  — Замолчи! — прошипел Еглым-акаи. — Это не менчи, это просто городская девка в штанах.

  — Но ты сам слышал, деде, ты слышал, как она…

  Еглым-акаи выпрямился, развернулся и пошел прочь. Второй его спутник, все время молчавший, последовал за ним. Посланец с волчьей тамгой остался. Он прижал руки к груди и упал на колени.

  — Моего деда звали Сайым-менчи, сегым! Он никого не убивал, он только присягнул великому эртегину, иначе убили бы и его, и его детей! Я прошу у вас прощения за него!

  — Встань, — сказала Айчи. — Скажи всем в степи — в дни Гасым-дотана в городах будет праздник. Я буду петь Великое Сказание три ночи подряд, как мои отец и мать, как научил меня мой старший брат. Это будут передавать по телевидению. Я знаю, что у вас есть телевизоры, есть и радиоприемники, даже у пастухов на дальних отгонах. Скажи всем — всякий сможет услышать Великое Сказание в дни Гасым-дотана, кто включит свой телевизор на третий канал. Больше я ничего не могу сделать для народа кинчей.


End file.
